When I Was Your Man
by misty23y
Summary: Joe is forced to take a hard look at his behavior and treatment of Stephanie when they were together. Loosely based on the song "When I Was Your Man" performed by Bruno Mars. One-shot, Joe's POV only. It takes place after "Someday" published on this site, but it is not necessary to read that story to understand this one.


**When I Was Your Man**

_This story is loosely based on the song "When I Was Your Man" performed by Bruno Mars. I have heard it several times in the last few weeks, and this story came to mind. It takes place after __**"Someday"**__ published on this site, but it is not necessary to read that story to understand this one. _

**Disclaimer: Everything familiar belongs to Ms. Evanovich.**

**Joe's POV**

Eight months. It's been eight long months since I lost my girl, the love of my life, my Cupcake. I'm still not quite sure how it happened. I mean, everything was going okay. Then, she had to be stupid and break her leg running in front of a damned car. Cupcake claimed that her niece was in the street, but no one saw Mary Alice near the curb. I took her to the hospital, pissed off that the romantic weekend I planned for us at Point Pleasant had to be canceled. I couldn't get my deposit back and was out two hundred dollars. Even when I showed them the hospital records, they still wouldn't refund me. Bastards.

Then, like always, Ranger had to come swooping in to save the day. I offered to take care of her at my house, but she opted for _him_. I still don't understand. But then again, I figured she'd stay until she was mobile, then she'd be back in my bed. Huh. My bed. Even though it's the same one that has been in my bedroom since I moved into the house that my Aunt Rose left me, it's too big now that Cupcake isn't with me.

A few weeks later, I was assigned to work a case with Rangeman and the feds. It was a big case, and I managed to finagle my hand, so I took the lead instead of Ranger and his thugs. Rangeman flushed out the info we needed, and Ranger claimed that Steph was the researcher. Fat chance, everyone knows she's a disaster. I'm sure someone else on his team did the work, and he's just saying that it was Steph. I had a great plan hashed out, but of course, the perfect Manoso had to see holes and gaps. He pointed some out to me, but I felt those scenarios were far-fetched and unlikely to occur. Boy was I ever wrong. Manoso called me out in front of the entire team, embarrassing me while pissing me off in the process.

Thankfully, because of Stephanie's injury, she wasn't a part of the takedown. As I left Manoso's building, I went to Steph for a good luck kiss, but she rejected me. As I stormed away, I saw Manoso approach her, watching as her demeanor changed and her eyes lit up. They kissed, saying something to each other, both seeming a little dazed, though Manoso recovered quickly. I ran down the stairs, not wanting Manoso to know I saw him with my woman.

When we got to the location, everything went to shit. Both Manoso and I managed to get shot. Ambulances took us both to St. Francis. While I was injured, it wasn't overly serious. Only a clean flesh wound to the abdomen. Nothing major was hit, allowing me to go home quickly. Manoso, on the other hand, almost died. My mother came in to see me, telling me that Stephanie was beside herself with grief, not because of my injuries, but because of that thug's injuries. Somehow, Bobby got the doctors to allow her to visit with Ranger, and from what my sources tell me, she saved his life.

Since that day, since he escaped death, they've been attached at the hip. Stephanie needed physical therapy after her cast came off, and so did Manoso. They did their PT together, and she helped him throughout his rehab. My sister-in-law's sister works at the rehab center Manoso went to and said he is a horrible patient. He gets frustrated easily, pushing himself too hard then blaming the therapists. She saw him reduce one of the new PTs to tears until Stephanie stepped in, wheeling him to a private room. When he returned, he apologized. From that moment on, he was respectful, following whatever his therapist told him to do. When he tried to protest, Steph would clear her throat, and he'd stop. Apparently, for each successful session he had, he was rewarded by Steph with a kiss that could melt a glacier.

Now, we are at the Policeman Benevolent Society's Annual Ball to raise money for the Widow's and Children's Fund. I come every year, attending these last few years with Stephanie by my side. Tonight, however, I was attending solo. Suddenly I heard "our song" being played by the band. It no longer filled me the same joy I used to get.

I'm sitting at a table with our friends from school, and most of whom I work with at TPD. I'm not quite sure how it happened, but somehow Stephanie became the topic of the night.

"Hey, Carl, did you hear Stephanie quit bounty hunting?" Eddie says.

"No, I didn't. How did you hear that?" Carl responded.

"I saw Vinnie bringing in skips the last two days and asked him about it. He told me that Stephanie decided that she didn't want to chase skips anymore. She was going to work full-time for Rangeman." Eddie replied.

"I thought she was only doing the bounty hunting part-time since she recovered from her injury." Big Dog stated.

"She was, but now Vinnie has no one to collect the low skips. Rangeman is pulling back as well, only going for the out-of-state apprehensions or extremely high bonds. He needs a new set of bounty hunters." Eddy informs us.

I listen to the conversation, but I can't comment. I feel like my heart is breaking, even more, every time I hear my friends say Cupcake's name.

"Morelli, rumor has it that Steph is pregnant. That's why she's stopping." Big Dog's girlfriend, Rosana Vecchione adds, looking to fuel the gossip line. She was in Stephanie's grade, I think, so she's two years younger than me and a looker. I'm shocked Big Dog landed her.

I shrug my shoulders and try to respond in an indifferent voice, "I haven't heard anything. We haven't spoken in a while."

I think back to our last conversation, about two weeks after the FUBAR takedown.

_**Flashback**_

_Stephanie and I were sitting in a booth at Pino's. It was three in the afternoon, so we had the place to ourselves. The cops were on shift, and the families were picking up the kids from school. I couldn't get her to agree to meet me anywhere else._

"_But Cupcake, I don't understand why we can't be together anymore. I love you. I always have, and I always will."_

"_Joe, the problem is I don't love you the same way. Joe, you deserve to be happy, to have a woman that will want to be your everything, that wants to be your wife and the mother to your children. That's not me. I don't want those things."_

"_Cupcake, you will. Please, just come home with me. The boys miss you."_

"_It's not always about sex, Joe."_

"_The sex has always been good between us, Steph," I respond seriously._

_Stephanie sighs, "you're right. The sex is good, but it's not enough. I need more from you?"_

"_What do you mean you need more? What do you want, more oral sex?"_

"_No. I want to feel valued by you. I want to feel loved by you. You claim you love me, but you don't show me that you love me."_

"_Yes, I do."_

"_No, you really don't."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Joe, when was the last time that you surprised me with flowers when it wasn't my birthday, a holiday, or our anniversary? When was the last time you held my hand in public? You always valued your boys' night out over spending time with me, especially when we were living together. You never took me out to dinner, or out to a club, even though you know I love to dance. When we do go to a family event where there's music, you make me dance with the other women, or I have to sit with you at the table all night long. That's not what I want in a relationship. Joe, I think you love the idea of us."_

_I knew, at that moment, that she was right. My pride, my ego, and my selfishness got in the way, and I said things I shouldn't have said. "Cupcake, don't tell me that you are going to that THUG! He doesn't love you, he's only using you for sex. Once he gets tired of your missionary sex and horrible blow jobs, he won't want you anymore."_

"_If I am so bad in bed, then why are you always trying to get me to fuck you? And you're wrong, Ranger won't ever leave me."_

"_He will, and when he does, I'll be waiting with arms wide open."_

"_Fuck you, Morelli," Stephanie responded before storming out of Pinos. I watched her walk away, realizing that I lost my Cupcake forever._

I haven't had a good night sleep since she left me. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is her, her beautiful, sexy body, her gorgeous blue eyes, but she's only lives in my dreams.

I've been introspective in the time since she left me, and I have learned that I was the wrong one. I never appreciated her. I never praised her, treated her the way she deserved to be treated. I never took her out, taking advantage of the fact that she was a homebody, enjoying pizza and beer like me. Now, I realized that I made too many mistakes.

About three months ago, I tried to talk to Stephanie. Mrs. Plum told me when she was going to visit, a rarity for her lately, especially since her parents don't approve of her and Ranger being together. I was lying in wait, only wanted to apologize, hoping to have her as my friend once again. Her friendship was something I missed. I've come to terms that she was no longer mine, and never will be again. It was at that moment that a hush fell over the crowd and a looked around to see why. I immediately regretted looking.

Entering into the ball were none other than Ranger and Stephanie. Ranger was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit that must have cost what I make in a year. Stephanie looked…phenomenal. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress that matched the color of her eyes. It had a halter top that accentuated her breasts, that I swear looked bigger than they are. It was form fitted through her abdomen and loosened when it hit her waist. Its length was just above her knee, long enough to be decent, but short enough to cause a scandal if Mrs. Plum finds out. She's wearing silver jeweled FMPs, making her the same height as Manoso. I watch as they walk over to the Rangeman table, looking at those thugs greeting Stephanie with hugs and kisses. I few of them touched her belly, asking her questions. Now, I examine her abdomen and notice a slight bump. She couldn't be, could she? But she always said she didn't want any. I glance at Manoso, and for once, he's not wearing a blank face. He looks…content, happy, no, not happy, like he's floating on cloud nine and Cupcake looks like she's glowing. Once she greets everyone, including their dates, Ranger wraps his arms around her waist, laying his hand on her slight bump with her laying her hands on top of his.

"Wow, Stephanie looks like a million bucks. That dress is perfect for her. I don't know how she can afford it, though. I saw it in Nordstrom, and it was $1500." Shirley the Whiner, Eddie's wife, commented.

"Those shoes are Louboutins, they are several hundred dollars as well," Rosana added.

At that moment, the waiters brought out the first dish, a Caesar salad. I watch as both Steph and Ranger return theirs, asking for a different salad. I few minutes late, a large garden salad with oil and vinegar appear for both of them. Before we can put down our forks, the pasta is arriving, penne ala vodka. Once again, Stephanie and Ranger asked for something different, and get pasta with marinara sauce. When dinner comes, I see both eating the fish. I thought you couldn't eat fish when pregnant? Finally, with the food over and speeches completed, the dance floor opens. The first few songs are traditional party songs, then the band plays a Latin beat. I watch as Ranger stands, holding his hand out to Cupcake. She takes his hand, standing up as he pulls her to him, kissing her on the forehead. He leads her onto the dance floor.

I watch them dance, moving in sync as if they were one person. His attention is solely on Stephanie as if no one else exists. About four songs later, Santos, who must have a death wish, cuts in. Manoso walks away, back to the table, but doesn't take his eyes off of Steph. From the way he's walking, he looks like he has a hell of a boner, not that I blame him. I feel myself reacting just watching Stephanie move. When her dance with Lester is over, I watch as they return to the table. Manoso hands her a glass of water while pulling her onto his lap.

By this point, I'm not listening to any conversation at the table, and everyone is aware that I'm ignoring them. I've never seen Manoso act so much like a man. He gets up to talk to the head of our Union and Senator Juniak, bringing Stephanie with him, holding her hand the entire time. Aside from when Santos was dancing with Cupcake and when they were eating, I don't think he hasn't been touching Steph is some way. The electric slide comes one, and I see Steph wants to dance. Manoso refuses to dance to that song. I see he at least has some dignity, drawing the line at group dances. The women with the thugs join Stephanie on the dance floor, and they dance, laughing, clearly having a blast. Then, the macarena comes on, followed by the Cha-Cha slide. When those songs are over, a slow song comes on. I take a chance to try and talk to Steph.

I approach her as she turns.

"Joe." She states, curtly.

"Cup…er, Stephanie." I reply, adding quickly, "you look beautiful. May I have this dance?"

I see her glance towards Manoso, shaking her head slightly, to which he responds with a nod.

"Fine, Joe, one dance." She tells me. I take her hand so that we can start dancing. I know I need to talk to her.

"Steph, I want to apologize for the way I treated you when we dated. I wasn't very kind to you, and I often treated you like shit. You don't deserve to be treated that way."

"No, Joe, I didn't. But I think this apology is too little too late."

"Steph, I miss talking to you. I miss having you as my friend. I would like that again, someday, but I know that it might not be possible. Please consider what I'm asking."

"I'll think about it, but you really hurt me, Joe."

"Is he treating you well?" I ask, referring to Manoso.

"Yes, Joe, he treats we better than I've ever been treated." She answers, a smile lighting up her face, reaching her eyes, giving her a twinkle.

"Congratulations," I tell her.

"For what?"

"You're pregnant," I tell her factually.

"You can tell?"

"You aren't really showing, but the way you keep touching your stomach, and Ranger's extra protectiveness with him holding your bump, it's making obvious. And remember, I'm a detective."

"Yes, I am. I'm 18 weeks. Thank you, Joe."

"Steph, I see he dances with you and holds your hands. I hope he also buys you flowers."

"He does, Joe, and much, much more. I hope you find someone who you can shower with affection, and have your own family with because you deserve that too."

"Thank you." The song ended, and I reluctantly let her go. I watched as she walked back to Ranger, who was standing by their table. I walked back to my table, turning around in time to see them kiss. It feels like I just got stabbed in my heart.

A few minutes go by before they are out on the dance floor again. Suddenly, the music cuts and everyone once again have their eyes on the dance floor, on Manoso and Cupcake. Cupcake is standing, looking down at Manoso, who is down on one knee, with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"Stephanie, you are my other half, the piece of my soul that I lost so long ago. You make me a better man, and soon, you will allow me to be the father that I never knew I wanted to be. I want us to be a family, to be one so that our child can grow up with loving parents. Babe, te quiero, siempre para siempre. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife, as you are already the love of my life. Marry me, Babe."

With the tears streaming down her face, Stephanie responds, "No, Carlos, you will do me the honor of being my husband. I love you, Ricardo Carlos Manoso."

I saw Manoso flinch for a moment at the "no," but once she finished the sentence, he was once again relaxed. He places a huge diamond ring on her finger, before kissing her belly and then her lips. He lifts her, spinning her around before placing her back on her feet, pulling her next to him. He whispers something in her ear, and I watch her blush, but as she responds, and I see his eyes turn dark. She starts to sashay away, back to their table, only to be pulled into hugs by his men.

I down my drink, throw my napkin on the table and say good night. I've had enough. As I walk out the door, all I keep thinking about are the things I should have done when I was her man. Then, maybe I'd be the one standing beside her, expecting _our_ child together instead of Manoso.

**A/N: **I know this isn't "Night" but I am working on it. I hope to post the next chapter, chapter 63, sometime this weekend. In the meantime, here is your consolation prize. I hope you enjoy this little story from Joe's POV. Thank you, Susan, for editing this within 24 hours so I can get it to you all.


End file.
